


The Name's Mrs. Ferguson

by MagicalMoon



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, One Shot, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Joan gives Vera a gift which the women quickly take notice of. Naturally Boomer, Franky and Juice confont the Deputy.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Name's Mrs. Ferguson

**Author's Note:**

> These wonderful ladies don't belong to me i'm just borrowing them for fun ! Enjoy :)

Vera Ferguson formerly known as Vera Bennett was pouring herself and her spouse a cup of tea when she felt long arms snake their way around her tiny torso. 

A cool yet sensually voice whispered in her ear "Good morning my beautiful zhena" she tucked a stray hair behind Vera's ear and kissed the newly revealed skin softly. The younger woman sighed contently before turning around. "Joan we have to be at the prison in an hour and if you continue doing that we won't make it on time. Besides you're not even dressed" Vera handed her wife her cup and shooed her away. 

Ten minutes later a pristine looking Joan Ferguson entered the kitchen with a small box in hand. She handed the box to her wife and smiled nervously. 

Vera opened the box which held a name tag which read: 

Vera Ferguson  
Deputy Governor

"I understand if this is presumptuous and I won't be offended if you choose not to wear it I just wanted to give you that option. It's completely up-" 

Vera wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and kissed her deeply. 

"Can you please pin it on me Mrs. Ferguson?" 

"It would be my pleasure" Joan replied breathlessly. 

~

The car was filled with a comfortable silence as Joan drove. Their hands touching on the center console. Vera ran her thumb over the place where Joan's ring would be. However, because of their jobs they only wore their wedding rings while off duty. After putting the car in park and the engine was turned off the lovers shared a quick kiss before brushing themselves off and professionally entering the prison.  
~ The Deputy Governor of Wentworth Correctional Center. Walked down the corridor and with her head held high radiating her new found confidence. After all she was officially a Ferguson. She was on breakfast duty for H-Block. Naturally she kept a close eye on Franky, Bea and their group as well as Juice and her Boys. 

"Hey Miss. Bennett" Boomer shouted. 

Vera internally rolled her eyes "Yes Jenkins"

"Um well" she started "it looks like whoever makes those thingies messed up." It took Vera a few moments to figure out that Boomer was referring to her name tag. 

Vera felt her face become warmer when she realized all the women were looking at her. 

"You might want to get that fixed. You wouldn't want to be mistaken as a freak fucker" Franky said with a satisfied smirk 

Before she could respond she heard the unmistakable click of her wife's heels. 

"Is everything alright in here Mrs. Ferguson?" She asked Vera crisply. 

"No fucking way" Bea whispered  
"You've got to be kidding" Juice shouted  
"Is it April Fools ?" Boomer wondered out loud 

Franky slow clapped "Very funny joke Miss. Bennett you've really outdone yourself." 

The Governor straightened her posture and folded her hands "I assure you Doyle this is no joke." 

"Hey" Juice nodded towards Vera "is the ice queen any good in bed?" The laughter ended as soon as it started when Joan made her way over to Gambaro and whispered so that only she could hear. 

"I lick her pussy better than you ever could." 

Juice's eyes widened and the Governor walked back towards her wife with a satisfied smirk. 

"If it's true prove it" Franky called out 

Joan crossed her arms " I will do no such thing. It would be completely in-" 

For the second time that day Vera interrupted her wife with a passionate kiss. The moment their lips met it was as if there was no one else in the room. Wolf whistles and cheering reminded them exactly where they were. 

"Freakytits!" Boomer yelled and everyone began chanting. 

"Freakytits"  
"Freakytits"  
"Freakytits" 

"You're so getting it when we get home" Joan murmered in her lover's ear. 

Vera bit the bottom of her lip knowing it would drive the Governor crazy. "I was hoping you would say that." 

Doyle looked at the two lovers and shrugged " Maybe Ferg-arse will be a little more easy on us since she's getting fucked" 

Boomer stood up and gestured towards the Governor and her deputy "introducing Mrs and Mrs. Ferg-arse-son" 

Vera coughed in an attempt to disguise her laughter. Her lover on the other hand remained stoic but only Vera could see the hint of amusement in her lover's eyes. 

"Sit down Jenkins before I slot you." 

"Yes Governor" Boomer responded meekly 

"When can we expect to see mini vinegar freaks running around this place?" Juice hollered 

In all honesty Vera and Joan talked very little about kids. One night over dinner they decided if they choose to have children they would do so through reciprocal IVF 

"How would you and Jenkins like to be slotted together hmm?" Joan retorted 

Juice rolled her eyes "I was asking a serious question" 

Bea scoffed "Imagine the Freak being a mum. The little bugger would be doomed" 

Vera looked over and saw a hint of hurt in her wife's eyes. In actuality Joan was gentle and caring. Not to mention very good with children. It was a side that she hid from everyone except her spouse. 

She gave Joan's hand a reassuring squeeze "You will be a great mum" 

Doreen addressed the group defensively "When I had Joshua the Governor was there for me and she saved him from Warner. She definitely has a soft spot for children. I don't think she would make a bad mom at all"

Joan couldn't help but smile at the sincerity of her words.

"Alright ladies time for you shifts" Vera shouted. She was accustomed to the grumbles and complaints. In all honestly Vera didn't blame them. 

"Miss. Ben- I mean Mrs. Ferguson" 

Vera turned around "Yes Anderson?" 

"Congratulations. If anyone deserves happiness it's you."

Vera grinned "Thank you Doreen that means a lot to me". 

"Of course" Doreen nodded before going to catch up with Liz and the others. 

Vera played with her new name tag and smiled. 

"Mrs. Vera Ferguson. I could get use to that"

**Author's Note:**

> Its been forever since I've posted so I am probably a bit rusty. Kudos and comments are always encouraged and appreciated.


End file.
